


Sugar Rush

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yuri and Yuya sitting in a tree, food tasting, k i s s i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: You make me so excitedAnd I don't wanna fight itI start to blushYou are my Sugar Rush





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary from the song 'Sugar Rush' by A-Teens (90'S BABY NOSTALGIA)
> 
> PS this story will make you hungry. Lots of eating going on!

Yuya is officially in for the Maiami city duel tournament. He can’t believe he made it in time, considering about 30 of his duels were cancelled on the day of. His mom cooks a celebratory meal of all his favorite things, and the whole family watches a movie together, after which Yuri whispers that Yuya should go check out his room. Yuri follows Yuya upstairs and into his room, and Yuya gasps when he sees a vase full of lilies and roses on his table.

“You remind me of a rose,” Yuri says, “And lilies have always been my favorite.”

Yuya starts to get choked up. “Yuri, this is so sweet. I’ve…never been given flowers before.”

Yuri beams. “Really?! I was afraid it was cliché.”

“It’s not,” Yuya says. He puts his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “They’re beautiful and I love them, and I love you.”

Yuri nuzzles Yuya’s neck. “Love you, too.”

But of course, Yuya can’t leave it at that. He’s got to show Yuri how much he appreciates the gesture by returning it, and giving Yuri something he’s never had. He figures the best person to ask about that would be Sora.

Yuya interrogates his younger brother during a morning ride to school. “You said when you first got here, it was really different from Academia. What’s something we have here that you didn’t have there?”

Sora starts listing things, from places to clothing to games, but what catches Yuya’s attention is food.

“What kind of food?” He asks.

“Sweets!” Sora cries, “Candy and ice cream and fun things! I mean we had some of that but we lived at a school, so we didn’t have a lot of variety.”

Yuya’s mind starts racing. “So someplace like the boardwalk down at the beach, you never went there before?”

Sora laughs. “No way, too much fun for Academia.”

True, they have been to the beach before, but Yuya doesn’t think he and Yuri have ever walked a boardwalk, and certainly not like the recently renovated one that just opened on the shores of Maiami city. It was a multi-year project that added dozens of food stalls and activity centers to the walk, making it more family and tourist friendly. Yuya decides that it’s the perfect place for a date with Yuri, and he asks Yuri to go by having Stitch deliver a note to Yuri.

“Will you two get a room?!” Yugo hollers as Yuri tackles Yuya to the couch, note clutched in his hand, and kisses him soundly.

 

They go on a week night, because it’s less crowded than weekends and Yuri doesn’t want to bring Stitch.

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Yuri reasoned, “We’ll be eating the whole time, won’t we? And it’s all food Stitch can’t have.”

So Stitch stayed home with the rest of the family, Yuya and Yuri dressed in jeans and sweaters to ward off the seaside chill, and they walk hand-in-hand to the shore.

The breeze and the day of the week mean that there aren’t a whole lot of people walking among the food stands, but the people who are out are mostly families and young couples. A few people seem to recognize Yuya, but they don’t approach him. The eyes on them make Yuri a little nervous, and he holds Yuya’s hand firmly.

“Where do we start?” Yuri asks.

Yuya has that planned out. “With the utmost classic—cotton candy!”

Since they’ll be trying a lot of food, Yuya only buys one cone, and he tells Yuri to pick the flavor.

“Does it matter?” Yuri asks, eyeing the giant vats behind the counter.

“Not really,” The server says with a wink, “It’s pretty much all sugar.”

“The pink one,” Yuri says.

So the server spins the cone around the vat, collecting the finely-spun strands of sugar. When she hands the cone over, Yuri takes the paper end between his fingers and stares at the pink cloud incredulously.

“How does one eat this?” He asks.

Yuya plucks a piece off with his fingers and pops it in his mouth. “Like that,” he says.

Yuri copies him, and as soon as he closes his mouth he lets out a squeak. “It melted!”

“The sugar is so fine, it falls apart when it gets wet,” Yuya says, taking another pinch of the cotton candy. “If it’s humid or raining, it’s really hard to make this stuff last.”

Yuri takes another pinch and pops it in his mouth. “It’s interesting, for sure,” he says. “Doesn’t seem very filling, but it’s so sweet, I guess you couldn’t eat much anyway.”

Yuya laughs. “I once ate five servings of this stuff in one day.”

Yuri stares at him wide eyed. “How?!”

“I was eight,” Yuya says with a shrug. “I was at a carnival with my mom, dad, and Shuzo. It was when I broke my arm, and I couldn’t go on a lot of the rides, so I played the games instead. The adults all took turns staying with me or going with Yuzu, so I begged each of them for cotton candy at some point, and I think I snuck some take-home bags with me when I won some games.”

“Did anyone ever figure out what had happened?” Yuri asks.

“Oh yeah,” Yuya laughs, “When I got a terrible stomach ache and toothache. I ended up with three cavities at my next dentist checkup.”

Yuri grins knowingly. “Was it worth it?”

“Definitely,” Yuya says.

They finish up the cotton candy, with the two of them splitting it pretty evenly, and move on to the next classic—funnel cake, and frozen lemonade. Yuri eyes the funnel cake in utter disbelief. The fried dough takes up the entire paper plate, and it’s covered in a mountain of powdered sugar.

“I think they forgot to give us forks,” Yuri says as they sit on a nearby bench.

Yuya laughs. “Forks are for quitters!” He tears off a piece of the dough, sending powdered sugar spilling over the plate and on to his jeans. He takes a bite and moans. “Oh yeah,” he says, “I can feel the heart disease taking hold.”

Yuri takes a bite of the piece Yuya broke off, and looks conflicted. “I don’t think I should like this as much as I do,” he says, “It tastes very unhealthy.”

“Oh, it is,” Yuya says, taking another piece, “That’s why it’s a special treat.”

Yuya ends up eating most of the funnel cake. Yuri enjoys it, but because of how greasy and filling it is, he holds off.

“There’s a lot to try,” Yuri says, looking around, “I want to be able to enjoy it all.”

They split the frozen lemonade and continue on down the boardwalk. Their next stop is at a popcorn stand, one that advertises over thirty different flavors of popcorn.

“Popcorn has flavors?” Yuri asks, staring at the menu. Some look normal, like white cheddar and caramel, but others look weird, like truffle and cupcake. Yuri likes popcorn, but he’s not sure he wants to try _those_ flavors. In the end he picks a cinnamon flavor, and it comes in a cute red and white striped tub.

Yuri pops a piece in his mouth and his eyes widen. “This is so good!” He cries, taking a handful. He’s seriously been missing out. The cinnamon flavor is a lot different from regular butter, giving a much bolder flavor. Added together with the lightness of the popcorn in general, Yuri can see himself getting addicted to this and eating too much of it. The popcorn is gone quickly, leaving the two of them with seasoning-stained fingers and crumbs on their chins. Yuya takes a napkin and wipes Yuri’s mouth, then kisses his cheek.

“What’s the point of cleaning me up when you’re just as covered in cinnamon as I was?” Yuri asks, blushing slightly.

Yuya shrugs, then kisses his cheek again. Yuri swats him.

The popcorn made them thirsty again, so Yuya points to a bubble tea stand.

“Is it like soda?” Yuri asks.

“Nope,” Yuya says. “It’s a drink with tapioca balls, or pearls as they’re sometimes called, in it.”

Yuri wrinkles his nose. “Sounds kind of…odd.”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Yuya says. “And tends to be really sweet. Do you want to just share mine? We can always come back if you like it.”

Yuri looks over the list of flavors on the board above the stand. “What do you usually get?”

“I don’t have a usual,” Yuya says, “I usually get a different one each time. We can always ask the servers what they like.”

So when they get to the front of the line, that’s just what Yuya does. He asks what flavor is best for someone who’s never had bubble tea, and the girl behind the counter recommends the raspberry flavor.

“You can get it with half sugar, and it complements the sweet flavor of the pearls really nicely,” she says.

So they get a medium size to share, turning down the second straw. Yuri tells Yuya to try it first, and he smiles as he chews the tapioca pearls.

“I think you’ll like it,” he says, holding the drink out to Yuri.

Yuri takes the cup and drinks carefully so he doesn’t swallow the pearls. The raspberry drink is sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, and he chews the pearls hesitantly.

“They’re kind of strange,” Yuri says, swallowing them while they’re only half chewed. They go down easily, so he takes another sip and swallows the pearls whole. He doesn’t choke, so that’s good.

“Like I said, it’s an acquired taste,” Yuya says. “You don’t have to like it, or finish it if you don’t want to. I drank it because everyone else raved about it, and it took two or three servings for me to get a taste for the pearls.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri says, taking another sip. “They’re not terrible.”

They share the bubble tea as they continue to walk down the boardwalk. Yuri hesitates at a game station, a ring tossing game. He knows enough to understand that games like this are rigged, but there’s a huge stuffed panda on the prize wall that he _wants_. He’s turned into such a softie since coming to this dimension.

“Want to play?” Yuya asks.

Yuri shakes his head. “No one can win those.” He hands Yuya the bubble tea. “You finish it, I see another stand I want to go to.”

The stand advertises spicy foods, and Yuri actually loves spicy foods. It’s cold enough where it’ll warm him up after the cold drinks, and when Yuri and Yuya get to the front of the line, Yuri asks for their spiciest food. The boy behind the counter says that it sounds like Yuri would enjoy dukbokki, a Korean street food that’s basically rice cakes soaked in spicy chili sauce. He offers a skewered piece of it to Yuri, and Yuri takes one bite and orders a large dish of it. He eats piece after piece happily, but Yuya surrenders after the third piece and goes back to the funnel cake stand for another frozen lemonade.

“How can you keep eating that?” He asks incredulously as Yuri takes another bite.

“I love spicy food,” Yuri says. “This is amazing!”

“My mouth is on fire,” Yuya says, “Isn’t yours?”

“Yep,” Yuri says, licking his lips. In fact, his entire face is on fire. “But I don’t mind it.”

Yuya looks shocked. “You are a far braver man than I am.”

Yuri laughs and scoops up the last pieces with his fork. This and the cinnamon popcorn are probably going to be his favorite. Next, Yuya leads Yuri to an ice cream stand, because he “refuses to kiss Yuri’s spicy mouth.” Yuri elbows him, blushing furiously.

The stand has tubs upon tubs of different ice cream flavors and toppings, as well as clever ways to eat it all. Yuya gets chocolate taiyaki ice cream—basically a fish-shaped dough stuffed with ice cream, but Yuri has a different idea. He gets matcha ice cream topped with sliced strawberries, and holds the paper bowl next to Yuya’s head.

“It matches you,” Yuri says.

Yuya laughs so hard he nearly drops his taiyaki. “You are so cheeky!”

Yuri takes a scoops of the ice cream and lets it melt on his tongue. It really is refreshing after the spice of the dukbokki, and the matcha flavor isn’t too sweet. He takes another scoops and Yuya clutches his head in pain.

“Augh, the pain!” He cries.

Yuri picks a strawberry piece out of his bowl and shoves it in Yuya’s mouth. “Hush, you.”

Yuya grabs Yuri’s hand and kisses his palm. “As you wish,” he says, grinning.

Yuri feels his face heat up and Yuya lets go of his hand to pinch his cheek gently. “Still feeling that dukbokki, huh?”

“Sure,” Yuri mutters, shoving another bite of ice cream in his mouth. After a minute Yuya holds out his taiyaki and tells Yuri to take a bite.

“Another time,” Yuri says, “Chocolate and matcha don’t seem like they’d mix.”

Yuya clears his throat. “Oh yeah, they really don’t.”

His face looks weird, so Yuri asks, “You’ve done it before, haven’t you?”

“Just once!” Yuya says, “But it wasn’t the best tasting thing in the world.”

Even after finishing the ice cream, they still have room for a little more, so Yuya tells Yuri to pick. They walk a little way down the boardwalk, and Yuri stops dead in his tracks. There’s a bun stand.

“Holy cow,” Yuri whispers.

“What?” Yuya asks.

“We had those,” Yuri says. “By the orphanage…but they were too expensive for all of us. And at Academia, there was never a time…”

Yuya takes his hand. “Do you want one?”

Yuri nods. He’s practically drooling just from the smell of it. He orders a pork bun, and Yuya pays for it, then hands the Styrofoam dish over to Yuri.

“You have it,” he says.

Yuri shakes his head. “I don’t know if I trust myself.” He glances at Yuya. “I might make myself sick.”

Yuya guides Yuri to a table with two rickety chairs. He breaks the bun in half, careful to keep as much of the filling in as possible, and holds one half out to Yuri. It’s steaming hot, hot enough to burn, but Yuri doesn’t care. It feels like he’s waited a lifetime for this. He forces himself to chew, to savor the flavors of the meat, vegetables and spices. The first half of the bun is gone in three bites, and Yuri shoves the bowl back to Yuya, breathing deeply.

“Do you want it?” He asks.

Yuya shakes his head. “You take it.”

Yuri doesn’t need to be told twice. In a flash, the rest of the bun is gone. Yuri feels strangely empty, yet satisfied once it’s gone.

“I ate that far too quickly,” Yuri says.

Yuya gestures back towards the stand. “Want another?”

“I really shouldn’t,” Yuri says, but he give the stand a longing look.

“We can always come back,” Yuya says.

“We can?!”

“Of course,” Yuya says, looking surprised. “This boardwalk is here all the time, and I’m sure not all the places close during off season. And whatever you liked, we can find other places to buy it from.”

Yuri nods. “Yeah…okay, sure.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t bring you back here?” Yuya asks, taking Yuri’s hand. “You had fun, didn’t you?”

Yuri nods. “I did.”

Yuya grins and stand up. “Great! Then there’s one more thing we need to do!”

He leads Yuri back down the board walk and to the ring-toss game.

“Yuya, it’s impossible!” Yuri cries. Yuya’s already spent so much money, Yuri can’t let him do this.

But Yuya winks and whispers, “I know a secret.”

So he pays for the rings and Yuri follows him up to the counter. If he lands three rings on the bottles furthest back, he’ll get one of the top-tier prizes. Yuya twirls the ring around his finger, lines up a shot, and then…he does something, something weird with his wrist that Yuri can’t quite follow, but the ring lands on the back row of bottles. Yuri gapes at Yuya, and Yuya winks again, and throws two more shots in quick succession. A whistle blows and a robotic voice cheers, “WINNER, WINNER!”

Yuya whoops and pumps his fist in the air. “Yeah, buddy!”

Yuri laughs with him, and the man behind the counter gestures to the dozen or so huge stuffed animals.

Yuya turns to Yuri. “Which one?”

“The panda,” Yuri says without hesitation.

So Yuya takes the panda, and holds it out to Yuri. “Hello Yuri, my name is Bun!”

Yuri snorts. “Bun?”

Yuya pouts. “Isn’t it cute?”

Yuri kisses the tip of Yuya’s nose. “Yeah, it’s cute.”

They walk home with each of them holding one of the pandas’ front paws, swinging the giant stuffed animal between them. The whole family is in shock when they walk through the door.

“Between that thing, the two of you, and Stitch, will there be any room left in the bed?” Yuto asks.

Yuri whacks him with Bun’s butt. “Who says it’s going on the bed? It’ll make a nice beanbag chair.”

Yoko laughs and ruffles Yuri’s hair. “Did you two have fun?”

Yuri nods. “So much fun. It was amazing, mom.”

She puts her arm around Yuri’s shoulders and takes Yuya’s hand. “Tell me all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from twitter user "hyuu_ygo". Thanks for all your awesome food ideas :D


End file.
